


The Bounty-Hunter Cowboy

by SkiiDiesu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SkiiDiesu
Summary: McCree got badly hurt and there is only one person he wants to see in these moments.~From an OTP Prompt: Imagine person A giving an injured person B a sponge bath.





	The Bounty-Hunter Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know me (ah hah), this is a RAW UPLOAD -- meaning I was too lazy to edit, check grammar, or proof-read. There will be errors, and possibly skipped words. And a lot, and I mean A LOT of repetition. I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this otherwise!

As Jesse limped down the hallway, his left foot dragged slightly behind him, his right hand gripped onto his side tightly. There was no hat upon his head, but his face was covered in bruises and blood. Leaning against a wall for support, he continued to drag his way down the long white hallway. Halfway to reaching his destination, he was met with the sight of this beautiful man. A sly smirk came onto his face as he pushed off the wall. Reaching his hands out to the other, he left them open with a wide gesture. “Oh, darlin’, you’re here to save me?” He asked, a light chuckle slipping from his lips before he lost all his strength and fell to his knees.

Hanzo dropped down with him instantly, his own arms reaching out. He was able to grab the others chest plate and pull him close. One of his hands wrapped around the other side, his hand being met with something warm and wet. Hanzo’s brows drew in tightly and his hand instantly pressed down harder in that section. “Idiot, why did you let go of your side? You know the basics.”

“Aw hell, I knew you’d catch me,” Jesse muttered under his breath, a soft cough escaping his lips before he gasped out a bit. “If you don’t mind though, I could really use some patchin’ up.”

“Where was Moira? Angela?” Hanzo demanded in a soft tone. Slowly helping the man up, he was able to get the two on their feet and gently bring McCree closer to the wall.

“Mmm… Angie wasn’t on this mission. Moira… Moira… Now that is a good question…” The cowboy shook his head, his eyes dully looking over at Hanzo. “I have you. That’s all I know.”

“How _foolish_ of you.” Hanzo hissed. Guiding McCree into a slow walk, he turned his attention to the hall in front of them. “You are lucky that I was here waiting for my brother when I heard the distress call. Why did you come this way?”

“I ain’t too keen on people seeing me like this.”

“I’m seeing you like this.”

“...I know. It isn’t something I want… The last person I would want to see me like this would be you.”

Silence. It lingered between them for a moment before Hanzo paused their steps. His brown eyes looked to meet with the others before he shook his head. “I’ll be damned if it was someone else taking care of you instead of me.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo with a bit of shock on his face. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Hanzo gripped his side tighter and instead a loud hiss came from his lips. “Aggh, shit, darlin’. That _hurts_.”

“You’re bleeding a lot. Let’s get you in the room.”

 

~30 Minutes Later~

 

_Drip, drip, drip._

The sound softly filled the bathroom as the two sat in silence. Hanzo sitting at the edge of the tub while McCree was soaking in the hot water inside. The cowboy's eyes were closed, the water tainted slightly pink from the excess blood that was dripping out of his stitches. He was in pain, in a lot of it, but Hanzo had done a very good job patching him up. Granted it was nothing compared to what Angela could have done but there was a difference between medical sciences there. By difference, he thought, Hanzo was used to being alone and he did enough to get him to survive whereas Angela was an actual medic that did this for a living.

With every stitch that Hanzo slipped through McCree’s body, he felt those nimble fingers try to lace it over with care. He felt the love and worry that pushed in and out along with the tugs of reassurance that he was going to be okay. It was something that Angela could never do.

“Jesse.” Ah, Hanzo's voice. It was soft against his eardrums. Letting his eyes open, he pulled his gaze to look over at the other. He watched as Hanzo’s eyes seemed to be searching his face before the other exhaled. “You know you’re a reckless mess.”

“Yeah… I know…” Jesse smirked, moving his hand over. He spread his fingers a bit. Hanzo’s gaze dropped to the hand. Staring at it for a good few beats, he gave a little shake of his head before he pulled his eyes to look at the sponge that was next to him. Picking it up, he pushed it into the clean bucket of water that was next to him. Squeezing out the excess water, he got up on his knees.

A groan of pain left Jesse’s lips as Hanzo pushed the sponge along his body. He watched as the soft object pushed away the dried up blood over some closing wounds. Letting the sponge work down his back before his started pushing it over the other's chest. Making sure he avoided the mechanical arm, Hanzo let his eyes linger on it for a moment.

He didn’t know what happened. He asked McCree once and didn’t get a direct answer. He never asked again. He would simply wait for the day the other would tell him. Pulling his eyes back up, he let the sponge drag across Jesse’s chest. “As selfish as this sounds, I would prefer if you would be more careful on your ventures. I don’t want you losing your other arm.”

“Awe, why? You’re gonna love me less?” McCree joked, trying to poke some fun. He wanted to see Hanzo’s face turn red with embarrassment and listen to the other protest the word ‘love’. But that didn’t happen. He was met with a very serious looking Hanzo. The Hanzo look that actually meant business. “Look Hanzo-”

“No. Enough.” Hanzo snapped, dropping the sponge back in the water and resoaking it.

“I didn’t mean’ta put you on the spot--”

Hanzo pulled the sponge up, dragging it down McCree's only arm. “You didn’t, but your assumption is wrong. I would not care for you any less if you lost the other. I have a brother who is nearly all machine. Granted that was by my hand… I fear that the more you get involved with cybergenetics, the less you are you. I’m not quite sure where I stand still with all of this technology being incorporated into flesh but I would like to have Jesse McCree, the Bounty-Hunter Cowboy. Not Jesse McCree, Cyborg-Cowboy.” Hanzo stated flatly.

It caught Jesse by surprise. He wanted to smile, but he couldn’t. He was happy, he was, but seeing Hanzo so… _sad_ almost made him feel a little guilty. He should have been careful, he knew he had someone to come home to. They had an odd relationship that he felt Hanzo didn’t fully acknowledge but right now, he knew for sure that Hanzo did. Reaching his arm over, his hand grasped at the other's wrist. The water swished around him as he moved, and he leaned over the tub. Pressing his lips against Hanzo’s, his heart jumped slightly as he felt Hanzo kiss him back. He stood like that for a few strong beats before he pulled back.

“死ないでください。”/ “Shinaide kudasai,” Hanzo whispered once they were apart.

Jesse didn’t understand too much Japanese, but he picked up on the last word. It sounded like a plead. Pushing his hand into Hanzo’s he gave a little nod. “M’not too sure what you said, but I promise, I won’t.” He assured, offering that small smile. His brown eyes held Hanzo’s, his smile only growing until Hanzo finally cracked and gave him a little smirk.

“We best not let your wounds soak too much or else the stitches will get loose. I’ll drain the bath now and I’ll help you to bed. I will also make you some tea that should help your muscles relax so the pain should ease slightly.”

“I’m guessin’ all this stuff is the natural way to do things in Japan?” He asked.

“I may be lost in touch with my culture, but I won’t ever forget the medical lessons my country has taught me. If you want me to run to the pharmacy to get you some medication, I will do so.” Hanzo offered.

McCree waved a hand in the air, “No no. I don’t need em.” Besides, he didn’t want Hanzo too far from him. He almost died without knowing how Hanzo felt. And now that he does know, he wasn’t going to let the other out of his view. At least, not yet.


End file.
